ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Shaman
The Shaman is a playable female-only class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, ''and a playable special class in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (SNES/PS, PSP)'' and'' Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis.'' History The Shaman is the second rank within the ecclesiastical hierarchy in the Roshfel religion. Empress Endora demoted the Monk Norn to a Shaman when she spoke out against the Sage Rashidi. Appearances The Shaman has the appearance of a blonde woman in puffy green and white ministering clothes, wearing a green and white mitre and she holds in her hands a golden, ankh shaped staff. An upgraded Cleric, the Shaman has more heals per battle and improved stats. The only known Shamans are members of the Roshfel faith, and are found throughout the continent of Xytegenia and beyond. ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' Recruitment Overview Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' Recruitment Overview * Favored weapon: '''Staves (Olivia & Shelley), Spears (Selye), Sword or Bow (Sisteena). The '''Shaman is a special class exclusive to Selye, Shelley, Sisteena and Olivia Foriner. Despite this special class being shared among four different characters, all have stats unique to each. This class' skillset consist of all elemental damage spells plus the Zoshonell, Gurza, Bartha and Hahnela spells, the White magic spells Vitalize, Light Bow and Starion, and the unique Pray action skill which increases their respective element's power in the battlefield. Starion in particular can make them useful undead-killers, better than Exorcists, and especially useful if the Princess wasn't recruited. While a magic class by itself, Sisteena and Selye may have growths leaning more towards physical combat from their time as Valkyries, which is why they may not perform as well as pure mages, leaving them with their chosen weapon type may be the better option; Shelley and Olivia, which are already trained as mages, do not have this problem. However, it bust be noted that despite the uniqueness, the Shaman's stat growths are actually inferior to the Siren, and they share most of their skills with other classes, including generics, made worse by the fact that to unlock this class the player has to complete the Forbidden Power sidequest with all the sisters in the party, meaning that this class is locked out if the player missed any of them, as it's sure to happen in the Lawful Route. These facts combined can make the Shaman feel not worth the effort, plus in terms of performance they're overall inferior to other top-tier spellcasters like the Lich, Princess and Sorceress, which are much simpler to unlock. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Recruitment Recruit Euphaire by defeating her at Blete near the beginning of Chapter 2 Fall. Can be done either after of before recruiting Elrik, the result is the same. Overview * Favored Weapon: Staves/Wands. * Favored Armor: Robes. The Shaman is a special class exclusive to Euphaire. This class can be considered a 'super Siren' in terms of stat growths, but she also enjoys a much wider selection of spell options, a better Move score, and an unique skill. Despite having both stat and emblem requirements (see below), Euphaire starts with all requirements and classed already. The highlight of this class is the unique skill Energy Transfer, which drains Euphaire's HP to increase another unit's MP for the same amount. This skill is similar but somewhat inferior to the Fluid Magic spell, however it also comes much earlier and, as a HP-draining skill, can be exploited as an infinite MP source as long as there is a healer restoring Euphaire whenever needed. Adittionally, she joins with the Salamander summon, and her elemental match-up makes her one of its better users. As a special character, Euphaire cannot earn the Ripple's Emblem and The Cycle of Life emblems. This class makes one of the best magic attackers in the game, tying with the Lich, Sorceress and Witch♥ in terms of raw power. However, the Energy Transfer exploit may end up delegating her to a support role instead. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Recruitment To unlock this class and its respective Classmarks, the player must complete the Apocrypha sidequest. After clearing Barnicia Castle, check the Talk section of the Warren Report for a series of news about the Six Ancient Temples of Philaha, go to each location to trigger a special battle. The locations are: # Qadriga Fortress # Boed Fortress # Ndamsa Fortress # Geyld Fortress # Lhazan Fortress # Gecho Fortress The last two will only appear after completing Ocionne's and Lindl's events (doesn't matter if they were not recruited). After winning all battles, return to Coritanae Keep for a special event. Afterwards, revisit each of the fortresses for a multi-battle dungeon; at the end of each dungeons there will be an elemental guardian that must be defeated. Note that unlike the previous version, only one of the Phoraena sisters is needed to open all shrines. After defeating all guardians, the player will be awarded three Oracle's Marks. Additional Classmarks can only be obtained by repeating the sidequest from the beginning. Overview * Weapon: Cudgel (Caster-type only), Spellbook*, Caldia Fan. * Shields: Buckler & Baldur Shield. * Body armor: Robes. * Other armor: Restricted, access to mage headgear & jewelry. The Shaman is a special class represented by Cerya, Sherri, Cistina and Olivya Phoraena, but also usable by Deneb Rove and Iuria Wolph. With access to the most damaging spells in the game, low RT delay and element-boosting skills, this class is the best specialized elementalist, and possibly one of the best spellcasters in the game. The Shaman has access to all elemental magic sans Dark and Divine Magic, which also includes the Apocrypha, Summon and Instill spells, plus all eight damaging Draconic Magic spells. This alone would be game-breaking enough, but as mentioned above they also enjoy low RT delays, and two of their unique action skills, / Telluric / Charged / Aquatic / Blazing / Icy Resonance and Nature's Touch, further increase the power of elemental spells. Additionally, they can transfer Meditate* from the Wizard, but it may be worthwhile to use MP-healing items instead and save TP for Nature's Touch. As with other spellcasters, their only real weakness is their poor mobility. Shaman Iuria posesses a few perks and weaknesses that separate her from the rest of the Shamans. For one, as a Winged, she will have a huge move advantage compared to most mage classes, but on the other hand her limited class choices will make her unable to pick Spellbooks* and Draconic Magic* unless the player exploits the Ogre Blade for skill scavenging, though considering all the other choices available it may not be much of a loss. Also, Iuria has more rounded stats than other Shamans, nothing that cannot be rectified with tarot cards and food however. If the player completely misses the chance of recruiting Wicce Deneb, this class can be a worthy substitute. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: skill, Elemental Magic, Augment element, Anatomy, Swiftfoot II, Spellcraft IV, Constitution IV, Nature's Touch, Elemental Resonance, slot Statistics External Links * Character FAQ by Swordsman Dias * FAQ/Walkthrough by RVoytovich * Complete FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova * Class FAQ by Were_Tiger * Skill FAQ by coineineagh Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Female Classes Category:Special Classes